When the mice come out to play
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Leo has been grounded and that leaves his brothers to go out on their own. But will Mike, Raph and Donnie actually do some work in Leo's absence or will they go out and party. Read and review


When the mice come out to play…. 

Background info: Leo's been grounded…. Yeah I know…. And the three remaining turtles have been sent out for a night of work by Splinter. But why work when they can play. What did the boys really get up to????? 

**Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own the turtles – though I do have some of the figurines. This chapter's rating could go up to PG-13 – simply cos I don't think I can trust Don, Raph and Mike to stick to G rated fun in Leo's absence. I am putting this up as a short, for those who don't like reading long stories._

_Thanks to my reviewers – oh and some of the grammar within the speak marks is not meant to be perfect – it's how they talk. Spoken language is different to written language. I really don't see Mike or Raph being the kind to have perfect grammar in their speech anyways – do you?_

_Oh and yeah there maybe some Australian slang in my writing – if you can't take it – well sorry – it's there and it can stay there. In case you wonder how the turtles who live in America could know these words – well isn't Croc Hunter big over there? Now he talks more Aussie in one episode that I and my mates do in a year!_

It was a usual Friday night in New York; people were bustling home from staying back from work late or enjoying an evening of dining and drink with friends.

In a dark alley, a man whole lid rose to reveal a pair of eyes surrounded in purple.

"Quit fooling around down there – come on!" The voice that belonged to the pair of eyes called down below him.

"Mikey's fart smells worst than the sewer!" Raphael cried as he pushed Mike off the ladder and climbed up first.

"Hey, I was there first!" Mikey protested as he quickly joined the other two on the street level, quickly throwing the man hole cover back where it belonged with a thud.

"Next time you're in front of me – don't fart in my face you discussing little…."

"Okay Raph, get over it," came Don's voice, "We have much to do tonight – we don't have time for you to beat up Mike cos he's got a problem with his plumbing."

"I don't have a problem!" Mike protested, "You guys are no fun!"

"Mike – shut up!" came his older brothers in unison.

Mikey pouted, "You wouldn't be treating me like this if Leo was here."

"If you miss Leo so much go home now. I'm sure Mummy Leo's got a nice warm bubble bath prepared for you and got you some cookies and milk ready," Raphael put on a high pitched voice, mocking his brother.

"SHUT UP! Don tell him to leave me alone!" Mikey cried.

"Cut it out you two. Look – Mike you in or not!" Don looked Mike in the eye.

"What? What for? I'm ready to work if that's what you mean."

"No we don't mean work, we mean play," Don's eyes lit up.

"So we're not going to beat up any thugs?"

"Only if any come along and try to spoil the night for us," Raph said as he cracked his knuckles.

Mike swallowed – he wasn't sure about this, he remembered the last time they'd gotten in trouble for playing instead of working. Splinter had gotten them to go clean a public toilet block in the middle of the night. Boy did it stink and was it the most horrible experience of his young life.

"Well, you gona be part of this or chicken out and go run home and tell Daddy that we're mucking up in New York alone?" Raph interrupted Mike's thoughts.

He swallowed, "Yeah I'm in." I mean I can't let these two have an awesome night of fun and games without me. They will be rubbing it in for weeks, no months afterwards about what he missed.

"Though there is one condition and you gutta promise us right here and now," Don warned.

"Yeah you don't want that screwdriver up some where dark and very uncomfortable, do you Mikey?" Raph warned as he rubbed the tips of his Sais.

"That's a sais Raph, not a screw driver," Mikey tried to joke.

Don cracked up laughing at his youngest brother, "That's a good one Mikey! You know Raph – he's got a point, I thought you would know that's a Sais – you of all people!"

"Don't insult my intelligence, or I will shove this up your arse instead!" Raph warned.

"Hum... I think you have been bottling up that anger in the lair to win Splinter over, haven't you Raph," Donnie commented, as he ducked Raph's fist.

"Guys – thought we were meant to be partying."

"Bashing people's heads in is fun," Raphael spat back at Mike's comment.

"Raph – he's got a point. Besides – remember we've gutta hot date tonight, we can't turn up with a broken nose." Donnie said, trying to get the other two on his side. He was nearly ready to head back home without the two of them and give up on this whole idea of adventure.

"What date?" Mikey questioned, he knew nothing about this.

"Me and Don organised us some free entertainment. Well, okay – we got invited and said we'd come along."

"Oh tonight's gona be soooo much fun!" Don jumped up and down with excitement.

"How come you're allowing me to come along?" Mike asked, usually Raph and Don schemed and planned and went along on their own rebellious adventures.

"Because dear Mikey, if it wasn't for you getting Leo grounded – we'd have him here right now telling us what to do, and forget the fact that we've got some major babes waiting for us, so now come on, lets go," Donnie flung an arm round Mike's shoulders and lead him down the street.

Within the hour of the three reptiles' arrival at the old renovated docks warehouse – the party was into full swing. Everyone was dancing – while Mike was helping the lady DJ out with the music, until his eyes began to wonder towards a group of chicks eyeing him off. His teenage mind took hold and he was drawn to the group of chicks like he was drawn to an extra large pizza.

Raph was dancing with some chick as he swigged a beer down his throat. This chick was Jen – the love of his life and they'd been together for about 8 months now. She'd invited Raph loads of times out, but he'd always had to come to the party after he'd been out on the town working with his brothers.

The eldest of the three, Donetello was enjoying time with his study buddy from University. Don had begged Master Splinter to allow him to study a course at University and Splinter not being completely stupid knew of the value to the world Donetello's brain was – quickly agreed that it would be a wonderful learning adventure for our brainiest turtle. Only Don was doing his study by correspondence, though the course required that he have a study buddy. It only started out at first being an internet friendship, but it soon developed to the stage where Courtney finally got to meet the first mutant turtle to study at University and lucky for her – she had been pre warned of the fact Don was a real turtle – shell and all.

Don hung off every word Courtney said, but was beginning to notice that she wasn't just brainy – she had the most amazing body – which Don was currently eyeing while he talked to her. It didn't help the fact that Courtney had the skimpiest little green dress on and no bra. So every time she giggled with her turtle friend, Don's eyes grow with excitement.

"Hey Don," Mikey came running over with two girls on both arms. "See that's Don – and over there's Raph – but Don's the one who's less likely to kill you. Um hey – that the chick off the internet Don?" Mike blurted out.

"Hi Mikey, glad you could come along with your brothers," Courtney said, smiling at Mike. She had only meet him once before, when Don had snuck her into the lair and Mike had been on his way back from the bathroom when he bumped into her. Obviously Don's talk to him about the fact that he had been sleep walking lately had meant Mike had forgotten all about seeing her in the lair.

"Hey Mikey, you wanter come get a drink?" One of the girls on his arms asked.

"Sure babe – whatever ewes want to do – I'm in." Mike slinked off with the two girls.

"I thought we'd be stuck with him and those tarts for ages," Don sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I want to be alone with you too," with that Courtney climbed into Don's lap and kissed him. Don's eyes quickly swam the room to check that his little brothers' weren't watching and snickering at him. He saw the booze was getting to Raph who was too wrapped up in Jen to care about anything else. Mike was laughing and joking with those chicks of his. _Good, thought Don, I can enjoy this babe without being my brother's peep show._

Later in the evening, three couples walked down the street, each consisting of a large mutant turtle and a girl in her early twenties.

Suddenly a pizza man rode past on his bike, and then suddenly they heard him stop.

Being the key ninja students raised by Splinter – the three turtles couldn't help but turn their curiosity towards the poor pizza man. It didn't help the fact that Mike was hungry again and his love for pizza never ended.

So all six young adults walked back to the last alleyway to find the pizza man on his bike with his hands in the air. A bunch of punks armed with the dodgiest weapons such as old piping and spanners surrounded him.

"You girls wait here, we'll deal with this," Raph told the three girls.

"We can't let you go out there – you'll be beaten to a pulp!" Said Mike's new girlfriend – no one had bothered to ask her name, and as far as Don and Raph were concerned – they didn't care.

"Obviously Mike didn't tell you what he does for a living toots," Raph said, as the three went off.

"Huh? What do they do for a living?" She turned to the other two girls.

"You'll see," Jen said calmly. She'd been with Raph long enough to know he can take care of himself when it came to punks on the street. It also made her feel at ease to know her beloved would always protect her if need be. In fact – that was how they meet – but that's another story.

"Oi – what you punks up to? Ever heard of renting a movie and spending the night in front of the idiot box?!" Don called.

"I thought we told you dudes to take the night off." Mikey said, he had had too much to drink and his warped brain was even more warped.

"You dudes just should never mess with the pizza delivery dude – cos he's got friends in high places," Mikey continued.

"Put a sock in it Mike!" Raph spat to his brother.

"These your friends?" One of the thugs asked the confused pizza man. The pizza man had never seen any large mutant human sized turtles before – let alone three who at 11pm at night claimed to be his friends.

"Here why don't we give you guys a fiver and you go to the local 24 hour store and rent a flick?" Don said, he was too tired and also he didn't want to waste his physical energy he'd saved up for Courtney on these guys.

"What movie do you recommend?" One of the punks asked.

"You dudes seen Shrek 2?" Mikey asked, standing around lazily.

"Mike – they're street thugs – why the hell would they want to watch a cartoon?" Don spat dryly.

"How about you stooges go rent out the full Lord of the Rings Trilogy – it'll keep you out of mischief til Sunday afternoon." Raphael suggested.

"We're trying to save a pizza guy from being beaten up by street thugs and you two try telling them what movies they should go watch?!" Don cried – he couldn't believe this- if only Leo was here – speaking of which…..

"Hey I though there was four of them?" One of the street punks asked his friend.

"Yeah – there was – but we sold him on E-bay and got enough to buy that new penthouse down the road," Mikey chuckled.

"Mike – would you quit with the stupid E-bay jokes or I'm gona bust your skull – and not these dudes," Raph warned his brother.

"Look – you guys chill, it's been more than 30 minutes and these pizzas will be cold – so we'll just leave you weirdos to fight over e-bay jokes – see yas later." With that the thugs ran off up the road, leaving a pizza man and three turtles.

"Hey dude – they're probably right you know - your customers won't want them pizzas now. Here we'll give you the money if you like and take them off your hands," Don offered to the pizza delivery man.

"Here take it," The pizza man through the hot cell bag on the ground and took off on his bike.

"Chicken," Raph mumbled.

"Mike that the pizza place you order from?" Don asked, as they went to pick up the pizzas.

"Yeah," Mikey moved to open the boxes to see what kind of pizzas they had scored. His hand was quickly swatted away.

"Next time you order – give them the money for these babies."

"Hey girls we scored us a midnight snack to share," Raph wondered back to the girls, "Hey where's that what's-her-name?"

"We better get out of here – she ran off to call the cops – she thought you guys were the street thugs' mates," Jen told the three turtles.

"Don't worry Mikey – if we find a street prostitute – we'll ask her how much she'll do you for," Raph nudged the upset Mikey.

"I don't want a prostitute!"

"Mike – this is coming from someone who was gona take home a chick whose name he didn't know."

"I did know it – I just couldn't pronounce it!"

"You couldn't pronounce Emma?" Came Courtney, with the others laughing.

"Mike – keep pouting and you can go home!" Don warned. They only had another hour and a half before they'd have to go home.

Once inside Jen's apartment, Mike had made himself comfortable in front of the TV and Don and Courtney had gone onto the balcony to study the stars.

As soon as they were sure the other two turtles were occupied Raph and Jen ran up to her room.

"Raph – you finished up there? We gutta head home before Splinter sends out the search party."

"How can he send Leo out to look for us when Leo's grounded?" Mike asked

"Mike forget it, just turn that off and clean up your mess. Raph come on!" Don called again.

Raph came bounding down the stairs as he put his bandana back on and tucked his Sais in his belt – after a raised eye brow from both Mike and Don and a growl – he was ready.

"What about her?" Raph pointed to Courtney.

"We'll walk her back past the University, then the lair," Don stated matter of factually.

"Sure. Okay Jen – see ya – I'll close up down here for you before I go babe. Night, I might come see ya tomorrow." Raph quickly kissed the girl in the quickly thrown on night wear on the stairs and they were gone.


End file.
